turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Father George
I'm not sure its a good idea to incorporate a person's title into the article like this. If you want to find them using the "Content (A-Z)" Index, you need to know the title to find them. In this case I would look for "George" in the Index and not find the article. It happened to me several times with articles for the Southern Victory series where I was all set to create a new article when I thought to look up "General" or "Major" or whatever and found it. ML4E 16:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Why not just put "|George" at the end of each category page, then? I understand your concern but I also believe that in cases with one name for a minor character and a very common name at that we're better off using the title that the character is never not referred to by than we are with a ton of cumbersome names like "George (Farmer's Law)". When there's a direct, straightforward way to avoid the latter, it should be taken. Turtle Fan 16:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That does make sense. This way the article will appear where people are most likely to look.ML4E 16:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I see TR did do that in this case. If everyone agrees, I would be happy to change articles that order on the title to reflect the name instead. ML4E 16:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you want to, go for it, though I don't think there are too many of those. Turtle Fan 17:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Looking at the "Content (A-Z)" Index itself, I see that it is still filed under "F". The "|George" works only for Categories. However, the same problem occurs with character articles since they are filed under the characters first name so I guess I can live with it. ML4E 17:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, right, that index. Does anyone use it, though? With 4000 articles that seems rather inefficient, when we've got a pretty good internal search engine and one can always visit an article in the same story and swing from cross-lonk to cross-link. That's what I usually do. Turtle Fan 18:53, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I find it more efficient to use the Index rather than hunting and pecking in categories although if I don't recall a character's first name, I check the character category for the story since it is alphabetic by last name. The few times I tried the "search" function, I got weird results although that was some time ago. ML4E 23:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Search has always served me well. It gives you the link, and then all articles that contain the name of the link; or, if there is no article, it gives you a red link that you can use to make one, and then all articles that link to it or to something similar; and if you don't have the name quite right, the latter section usually includes the correct name of the article. I use that when I can't remember, for instance, if we call him Franklin D Roosevelt or Franklin D. Roosevelt. Turtle Fan 04:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC)